


Gently applied pressure

by Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Training, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick makes Tim come in his pants. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Tap the mat,” Dick replies and as Tim shakes his head again, Dick tightens his fingers a bit more like Tim knew he would and that spark in his gut is more of a flame now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently applied pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Icalynn for the beta.

Tim knows his limits and he had been exhausted to begin with, but when Dick had asked if he wanted to spar, Tim had jumped on that like…a stupid teenager with a hero-worship problem. Tim has no illusions about that part of himself. In fact Tim has very few illusions about himself.  
Tim is good, he is fast and he is agile, but Dick is better and Dick is fluid. He is poetry in motion. Tim will never ever tire of watching Dick move. Dick walking down the freaking stairs makes Tim’s guts tighten with arousal. Dick fighting is a whole other deal.    
Because Dick might look approachable at most times, but he is deadly. Tim is pretty sure Dick could take Bruce in a fight and win. Sometimes he entertains these kinds of scenarios for his own amusement.

“Tim,” Dick says and his voice sounds a bit breathy, a bit heavy from the effort. It’s always different to spar with another vigilante. “Are you okay?” 

“Sure,” Tim says, kicking at Dick, but he misses. He doesn’t think he can keep up the tempo much longer, he should tap the freaking mat he thinks just as Dick sweeps his feet out under him and he lands on his back on the mat hard. He bites his lip to keep the yelp or curse, he isn’t sure, in and tastes blood as he licks over it. Well, fuck.

“Tim-” And now Dick sounds concerned, so Tim gets it together for one last surprise attack- he doesn’t think he can surprise Dick, but he does, because Dick is concerned and a bit distracted. He manages to pin Dick down. At least for a few glorious seconds, until Dick has Tim on his back again.  
Everything hurts or is kinda numb. Tim tries to wriggle out of Dick’s grip anyway, but Dick has him pinned like a real vigilante or an older sibling. Sitting on Tim’s legs, his fingers curled around Tim’s wrists.  
“Tap the mat,” Dick says.

Tim shakes his head. It’s a matter of pride, of endurance, of- Dick’s fingers tighten just a fraction around Tim’s wrists, his short nails bite into the soft thin skin (it hurts just a little) and this…this does things to Tim. He hadn’t known this could do things to him. He bites his lip again, his mind temporally blank, the taste of blood doesn’t even register, Dick’s burning gaze does.  
He can push it back. He can deny himself this. It’s nothing. He’s done it before. He should tap that mat. Willpower, Tim thinks again and admits to himself that he might be a bit messed up in the head. What he wants to do is sling his legs around Dick’s middle and rub his achingly hard cock against that stomach until he comes – he doesn't.

“Tim,” Dick says and it's kind of a question.

“Yes?”

“Tap the mat,” Dick replies and as Tim shakes his head again, Dick tightens his fingers a bit more like Tim knew he would and that spark in his gut is more of a flame now. “Tim,” Dick says.

“Yes?”

“Are you getting off on this?” Dick asks, leaning in closer. His voice is devoid of all emotions. (He could be Batman in that moment). Tim can feel his body heat, hovering over his middle and he just needs to cant his hips up and - he doesn’t.  
He doesn’t know how to answer Dick either. He is getting off on this, but he won’t let himself get off.  
Dick squeezes his wrists a bit harder. A bit more and he is sure he could feel them grind against each other. There is so much strength in Dick’s light compact body.  
Tim gasps.  
“Tim,” Dick says again.

Tim nearly smiles. “Yes?”

“Are you-” Dick stops and Tim looks into his eyes then. He seems lost for words. “Do you want to get off?”

Tim isn’t sure. This is good, this is….it’s different. It’s new. “Can you make me?” He asks.

“Like this?” Dick wants to know, squeezing a bit harder still, digging his nails in more.

Tim moans. “Yes…”

“Never done that before,” Dick says. He doesn’t sound playful like he usually does when he’s talking about sex.

“You don’t have to-” Tim starts, because forcing his needs and kinks or whatever on Dick, that’s not what Tim does.

“When was the last time you were so turned on?” Dick asks and he’s leaning in closer, so Tim can feel his breath against his ear, Dick’s soft hair brushing his cheek.

“I-”

“You can’t remember, can you?” Dick cuts in.

Tim shakes his head. He can’t. Maybe never. Or when he was barley fourteen, watching Dick on his computer during early morning hours.  
Dick sits up and digs his nails into Tim’s skin. Hard.  
Tim’s eyes snap to Dick and then when his orgasm washes over him, he closes them tight, biting his already abused lip, feeling Dick’s gaze on him all the while.  
Dick’s grip lessens fraction by fraction as Tim comes slowly down.  
Tim opens his eyes and nearly closes them at what he sees in Dick’s. Dick seems fucking awed.

“Tim-”

Tim taps the mat.

~+~  
Dick let's go, because it's second nature by now to let go when someone taps the mat. Even if he has just watched Tim come in his pants untouched. Even if Dick had been the one to make Tim come in his pants untouched.  
Dick wonders how long...what? Tim has had a crush on him? Has been in lust with him? People fall in lust with Dick. It's a thing. They fall in lust with Nightwing too. Friends and enemies have commented on his suit more than once and how it clings to his body, but Dick needs that. He needs it to feel like a second skin, or like nothing at all, so he can move.   
And he is digressing.

“Tim,” he says as he's backing away and then he crouches at Tim's side, who is still lying on the mat, because he doesn't want to give Tim the feeling he is looking down on him.  
He has no idea why he offered to get Tim off... Maybe because the kid had seemed like he needed to unwind and an orgasm usually helps with that. Me, Dick thinks, it helps me.

“It’s fine, Dick,” Tim says. “I’m fine.”

Dick laughs, of course Tim would say that. “Are you?”

“I just came in my pants-”

“Stimulation-” Dick interrupts.

“Very specific. Dick. You didn't even touch my-” Dick puts a hand over Tim's mouth hastily. Tim winces and Dick remembers the bitten lip. His hand, when he pulls it back, comes away wet with saliva and blood. “Cock,” Tim finishes smoothly.

Dick chances a glance at Tim's lap. “It was okay to do that, right?” He asks, because he needs to know. Tim is only sixteen, for god's sake and Dick just molested Robin.

“Yes, Dick,” Tim sits up, crosses his legs in the lotus position, ignoring the mess and faces Dick. “I wanted you to.”

Dick nods. “Okay.”

“You have nothing to freak out about. It was an onetime thing. I didn't even know it would do anything for me.”

“You tried to suppress it,” Dick says.

Tim shrugs. “Didn't seem like an appropriate reaction to sparing.”

Maybe, but, something about the nonchalant way Tim is talking about it, something just doesn't sit right with Dick. “You do it all the time, don't you?”

“What?” Tim asks, but it's a way to deflect. Most people wouldn't spell it out, most people wouldn't have this conversation at all.

“Deny yourself to come...” he tests it out. “No, deny yourself to get aroused.”

“I-”

“It's not healthy,” Dick cuts in.

Tim laughs. “I fight crime in Gotham at Batman's side, Dick. What about that is healthy?”

“You should get off with people and alone and get aroused without feeling like you have to suppress it out of...I don't even know,” Dick answers, waving his hand to illustrated what he can't find words for.

“I just did.”

Dick looks at him. “Why?”

“Because I trust you, Dick,” Tim replies.

Dick grabs him by the neck then and lets their foreheads touch. Tim closes his eyes. Dick's thumb caresses the soft skin at the back of his neck in random patterns. “I trust you,” Tim repeats quietly. Dick can feel Tim's breath against his own lips. He debates if he should close that short distance between them when Tim starts to pull away. Dick lets him.

“Good night, Dick.”

“Night, Tim.” He answers and watches Tim disappear into the showers.


End file.
